DanganRonpa the change in the game
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Akihisa past meeting with a girl will change his life making him be better than before to keep a certain promise no matter the cost. But he never dreamed he would get into hope academy with no talent of his own. once trapped in hope academy with unknown people and his new friend Makoto will he be able to escape or will he resort to killing seeing as its the only way out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test or Danganronpa.

**Welcome to my new fic I just couldn't resist not doing a cross over with this dam game it just so dam awesome. I just beat it and I was like NIS thanks for bringing it over then I found out the second one was coming over in September and was like YES! I cant wait. But after beating the game I was a bit sadden by the people killed in it. I was just come on why them, some of them I really liked. I might change a few things and spare a few people or kill a few people that didn't die in the game to add spice to it.**

**later I will also be leaving a poll on my profile asking my readers who should be killed and who should live. Be warned I might even kill off some people from the main cast. I might let people know who will spare at the end of this or I might not so r and r and noo flames. I also had an idea for a crossover were yoshii goes to the second game I am like why not? But first I need the game before that fic can go into the works might pair him with ibuki.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 unlucky idiot and the timid girl**

Akihisa Yoshii and everyone in the class just stared at their homeroom teacher not believing what he had just read,

"Ummmm, can you repeat that iron man?" Akihisa asked his teacher not believing his words.

Ironman was looking at the letter not believing what he had read but decided to reread it aloud.

"_Dear Akihisa yoshii of Fumizuki academy, we are glade to inform you that you have been picked from a random drawing to attend Hope peak Academy. You were not the first pick since the first one will be known super high school level good luck student. We have sent a letter to your school to let you know we have sent you another letter to you apartment letting you know what your title will be. But allow us at hope to formally welcome you to the school Akihisa Yoshii the super high school level idiot."_

_Sighed the headmaster of hope Academy. _

Iron just finished reading the letter out loud as everyone looked at Akihisa who was just face down with his head on his desk. He could be heard mumbling as he heard people around him start to talk about him.

"No way, him?"

"Why did he get into that school?"

"I would have thought someone from class A. But him of all people? He doesn't even have any skills right?"

Akihisa wanted to curse since they were calling him dumb like always. But if only they knew what he was studying. He reached into bag and slowly pulled out a two books and just put them back not wanting the others to see them. He couldn't let anyone know what he studied, they would begin to ask why he was studying something like that.

"Am I really seen like that much of an idiot? Whatever no way in hell am I going to school were I got the title of an idiot." He told himself as he looked up seeing everyone still looking at him with wide eyes. Their attention was broken as iron man told them all to get back to studying.

He looked over at yoshii just giving him a nod as Yoshii nodded backing thanking him for getting the attention of him. He looked out the window and thought about hope Academy.

The school of gifted, the place where you go and if you pass you're destined for success in life. But why would he of all people get in and to be given to get that title he could see people laughing at him since he was probably just accepted to make the others feel smarter or give them a reason not to fail in their studies.

"Something doesn't feel right about all this? But I can't really complain. But will I really be set for life if I go to this school? Whatever might as well do some research on this school and who is going?"

He looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for lunch and asked to leave early saying he wasn't feeling good. As he got up and left the class he made his way towards the roof pulling out a book and began reading it. As he arrived on the roof he sat by the wall reading it a bit more before looking at who wrote it.

"Touko Fukawa."

He said her name out loud sighing looking at the sky thinking about his past and what he was hiding from everyone. He read for a few more minutes as he dozed off recalling the past.

**Flash back **

A young Akihisa yoshii was walking past an elementary school and saw a girl crying. He decided to see if she was ok. He walked over to her and spoke.

"Are you ok?"

The crying girl just looked up seeing him but backed away from him in fear dropping her glasses. She tried looking for them feeling the ground for them.

Akihisa just helped her look as he found them and tried to hand them to her.

"Here you go."

He offered the glasses to the young girl who reached out for them but was hesitant at first as reclaimed them. She put them on and wiped her tears.

"t-thank you, but why are you being n-nice to m-me? I b-bet your just going to make f-fun of when I lower my guard then you'll make fun of me!"

"Do I need a reason to be nice to you, and what are you talking about? Why would I make fun of you, I don't even know you?"

"I guess not, but you c-could just be like the others here! W-who are you anyway I-I have never seen you at s-school before?"

"Names Akihisa yoshii! I'm just passing by heading back home. That's probably why you haven't seen me before. I don't come to this school, even if I did you would probably not even notice me since I can be forgotten pretty easy since I'm pretty dumb." He said smiling scratching the back of his head getting a weird look from her.

"You're really not g-going to make f-fun of me?"

"Nope beside I really don't know you that well to make fun of you beside you look nice. But why are you crying?" He asked her again as he sat next to her making her scout away from him a bit.

"Is she afraid of me? Does she really think I will try to hurt or make fun of her?"

"It's not you will really c-care but if you want to k-know I'll tell you."

Akihisa just listened to the girl not knowing who she was but felt a bit for her knowing what to was like to be picked on for being a different or weird from her words. He just listened to her hearing about what she went through. But he really paid attention to the story when she told him about what had just happen a few days earlier, with her love letter being posted up for everyone to see, he felt bad her even with her being told by the boy he liked she was annoying. As she finished her story she looked over at Akihisa thinking he would be gone but she saw him still there.

"y-you didn't leave? She asked surprised as she saw him turn to her." She sounding a bit grateful.

"Of course I didn't since you were telling me what happen. But you really talk a lot you know that? He told her making her look down a bit sadden. Sorry if I hurt your feelings since I was the one who asked what was wrong."

"T-that's true you're the one asked so you shouldn't m-make me feel bad!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't even know you name? Do you mind if I ask it?

The girl stiffened being asked her name but spoke.

"m-my name i-is Fukawa Touko."

"Nice to meet you Fukawa."

He held his hand out towards her trying to shake hers but she just scouted away from him again.

She must really be afraid of me? Or did something happen to her at school? Man do I know how that feels.

He pulled his hand back scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry if I scared you Fukawa-chan."

She just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She started to play with fingers not looking at him making him get worried.

"No one has ever called me chan before. I bet you're just toying with my emotions. Just so you can hurt just me like he did!"

She got up and ran away not looking at him. He just stayed there trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

"What did I do?" He decided it was best to think it over tonight as he left the school still confused at what had happen.

**Flash back end**

Akihisa found himself being awoken by the noise around him. He was a bit out of it with just having woke up from his sleep and said the first the name he could think of.

"Touko?"

He found himself being shaken by angry voice.

"Who the hell is Touko!?"

He opened his eyes to see Minami with red eyes looking at him about to hit him. But his eyes widen as he saw Yuuji about to open his bag. He managed to slip out of her grasp shocking her as he moved towards Yuuji snatching his bag back.

"What? I was just trying to put your book back since you fell asleep?"

"Oh, thanks and sorry I thought you wanted to steal my work?" He said with a smile as Yuuji shook his head.

"Why would I do that? I'm way smarter than you."

"Oh, yea right. Anyway when did you guys get here? Wait my book!? Where is it!?"

He opened his bag and started to look for it not finding it. He looked up seeing Mizuki reading it along with Minami who sat next to her. He walked over to them and held out his hand.

"May I please have my book back?"

This is your book? The girls asked thinking he would deny it or say he was holding for someone else.

"Yes, now please hand it over I don't like people touching it without my say so since it's very important to me."

He was about to be given the book by Mizuki but found it snatched by Yuuji.

"Really this book? Why would a guy like you be reading a romance book like this? you have a special girl or did one lend it to you?"

Akihisa felt to dark auras from behind him and ignored them as he rushed at Yuuji shocking everyone as he took the book with force.

"Ok, ok just don't get so mad." Yuuji said to his friend wondering why he was so mad.

"Sorry." Akihisa replied as he looked at his book before he sat down and began to check it.

"Hey dude?"

"What is it Yuuji?" he asked annoyed making sure his book was ok.

"Just wondering why you would have a romance book and why care if its ok?"

"This book is of my choosing and it's very rare."

"I saw the book a few days ago for sale when it came out, how is it rare?"

Akihisa sighed not wanting to say but he needed them to stop asking him questions about the subject.

"It's a first edition." He said in a normal voice.

"What!?" He was crowded by his friends who got a better look at the book he was holding. He was trying to hide it but it did no good.

"Wait this book is written by?!"

"Yes Touko Fukawa, that's the name I said when you guys woke me up. I was reading and fell asleep, so I said her name out of nowhere since I was reading her book."

After he said this the girls seemed to calm down but there faces became red as one asked him something.

"So why where you reading a romance book?"

He spoke without hesitation.

"I love reading her books she has a very good style of writing and I have followed her for some time. I own a few of her works guess you can say I'm a fan of hers. Anyway I have to get going I have a lot to think about at the moment since I got into hope academy."

He didn't wait for them to answer he just got up and left them in awe as he decided to ditch the rest of the day seeing as it wouldn't matter seeing as he had the lowest grades. He made his way home stopping to get a newspaper. He paid for it and made his way home not making any detours reading the paper trying to see if anything was mentioned that would interest him.

"Nothing, I guess that's a good thing but I hope it stays that way I don't need to get my hands dirty today. Then again I wont be going to hope academy till tomorrow."

He sighed as he paid for the paper taking it home with him. he arrived without trouble but when he entered.

"So you're ditching school Aki? That's not like you, you usually ditch it when you have something on your mind or if you're in a bad mood something up?"

He looked over to his sister who was watching the news. He walked over to her and sat on the sofa next to her. He just sighed before speaking.

"Not much, for some reason I got into hope academy. I doubt you got the letter yet telling you this." he said out of the blue as he was stared at his sister.

"I,I don't what to say Aki except "

"That this make no sense at all?"

His sister stayed silent as he handed her the same letter his teacher had given him. He dropped his bag next to him as he pulled out his books. His first book was an advance book physical anatomy and began to read as his sister spoke as she read the letter.

"I don't see why don't tell others how you really are Aki? I bet they would be happy to see their friend acutely smart. As she finished reading the letter and looked at her brother who didn't answer her as he turned the page in his book.

"Sigh, well it is your choice but why don't you tell our parents?" she asked her brother not wanting him to keep secrets from their mother and father.

"Why should I? All they did was think I was an idiot growing up and even sent me to the cheapest school as a kid. They didn't even care if learned at all."

"You know that's not true Aki."

"Then why did they never call me when I was living alone? From what you told me they had no problems checking on their daughter with the good gens as my friends put it."

Akira felt a bit hurt the way she was being spoken to but she understood he didn't mean it he was just tired of being taken lightly with people just assuming he wasn't even smart without even knowing him.

"I guess you are right, but why get a letter to hope academy?"

"Who knows, maybe they know about what I really study? Still don't know why they give me the title of idiot"

"Either way are you going to go?"

"I don't have a choice, since if I don't people will look at me and wonder why anyone would turn down the offer to enter the school of greatness, and I kind of want to go and show everyone what I can do." He said as he closed his book getting his sister to look at him.

"They say people who go to this school will be set for their life and will be successful, but what do I have? I even got stuck with the idiot title sis. Are they saying I will be an idiot my whole life?"

"Well that's if you want to be since we both know what you're really capable of, but still I'm kind of jealous of you, I was hoping I would get into this school when I was in high school." She said as he raised an eye brow at her.

"Well I guess you would be best suited there since you're a lot smarter then I will ever be." He just started to watch the news with his sister seeing if anything was on but found nothing. He grew bored as he rose from the sofa and walked towards his room holding his bag.

"I'm going to look into hope academy and see who will my classmates will be."

His sister nodded as he went into his room and dropped his bag on the bed making sure to take out the books and place them in his book shelf with his other first editions. He pulled up his chair and turned on his computer and began his search but decided to check something out.

He opened a page about recent news and opened a second page on police reports about recent murders. The news site didn't provide much info for him, closing it down. He turned his attention to police reports reading a few pages.

"Man killed in a hit run, man hung himself last week. Great and all but not what I want to know."

He mumbled as he narrowed his search on the site to certain deaths.

Man stabbed to death.

"Hmmmm. Man stabbed to death in his home by robber."

He stopped reading after he found the unknown man was stabbed in his home by a robber.

"Not what I want, he continued reading different reports and gave a sigh after about 2 hours."

"Guess there is nothing on him again. I guess that's a good thing, but I feel something is up with this. I need to focus on finding out who the other students are."

He closed the police site and opened a new page and found a site he thought would help was a site of people talking about the new ultimate students that had gotten into hope academy. He decided to just read what they were saying and found found out a lot of information but a certain message caught his attention.

"Did you all hear? Two people were chosen at random to attend hope academy!"

"What? No way! "

"Two? Why two? Isn't only one always chosen at random? So why where two picked?"

"Don't know, but I hear that one is super high school level lucky student. Got to say no one knows who he is only that he is worthy of the title getting picked out of nowhere?"

"I hear he will get the title super high school lucky student."

"Considering he got picked I'm not surprised but what about the other person anyone have information?"

"Nope sorry.."

"Me either."

"I might have something, heard from a friend of mine from Fumizuki academy. She told me that the person is form class F. rumor says they are the dumbest of the dumb."

"Why would someone from a class called class f be chosen for hope academy?!"

Akihisa just sighed even people he didn't know where thinking of him as an idiot not knowing anything about him. Then again it was better this way, there would be no one would know what he did for years it was best no one knew of his talent. He continued to read what was being said.

"I heard the only reason was to make the other students work harder since this person will probably just be there as an example so other make sure not to fail."

"That's probably it since my friend even said his title will be the super high school level idiot."

"Man must suck to be that person."

Akihisa sighed once more hating this people more by the minute. He was about to turn the computer off but saw other people Talking about the other people chosen. He had clicked on their chat room and saw that some had already been spoken of.

He read a few of the bios and what people had said about them.

"Lets see, the super high school level gambler Celestia nice name." he clicked on the link ad saw a picture of her and read a bit about her. "Has won many tournaments around the world has never lost one earning her the title queen of liars huh? Wonder if she can tell when she is being lied to? She's pretty cute but her looks look like she would kill me if it suited her goals."

He moved to next person who caught his interest he heard the name Kiyotaka Ishimaru, known for being a model student and is also a part of the Disciplinary committee. Wait that name sounds familiar? Where have I heard his name before? I know it had something to do with his family but what? He stayed in thought for a moment but decided it was best to move on for now. Another person caught his attention. The rest of night was spent reading on certain people until he had a few more people but decided to just meet them at school.

He walked over to his bed and decided it was time for a nap. As e fell into a slumber a certain girl was in his thoughts. He fell asleep and remembered the past.

**Flash back**

Akihisa swinging on a swing with a girl next to him who was looking at the ground just not saying anything. They had known each other for a few months and yet she never seemed to open up to him. He would like to say they knew each other but she always seemed to be avoiding him but today she seemed sadden well more than usually He continued swing next to her as she eyed him and finally spoke.

"Why do you hang out with m-me? You have nothing to gain why don't you jus m-make fun me and laugh at m-m feelings."

"Fukawa, I'm not like that man that hurt you. Beside I won't make fun you. Beside what kind of friend would I be to make fun of my best friend."

"So your only hanging out w-with me cause you p-pity me!?"

"Did I say that?"

"n-no you didn't need to."

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusions with people who are friends."

"F-friend!"

The young girl fell off the swing looking for her glasses. She heard Akihisa stop his swing and felt him grab her hand handing him her glasses.

She put them back on and saw him hold his hand out.

"Let me help you up."

She took his hand expecting him to hurt her or make fun of her for falling but he didn't.

She looked over to her side and saw her mom. She walked over to her followed by Yoshii.

"I see your hanging out with her again Yoshii".

"Yea, are you mad?"

"Not at all its kind of nice seeing her be happy."

"She doesn't look happy with me. She is always the same." Akihisa said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"That's just how she is since she has been though a lot."

"I know she told me about the love letter problem."

"Sigh I just wish that little brat hadn't done that. She was hurt beyond belief and she didn't want to talk us."

"But because of that she got noticed since her writing is really good."

"That's true, the older women said as she looked at Akhisa who sighed.

"You still haven't told her you will be moving?"

He looked at the older women sighing shaking his head.

"I doubt she will care since she kind of hates me. She doesn't even see me as a friend, she thinks I'm only pretending to be her friend and if I tell her this she might think its all true."

"I see what you mean but even if you move away you will still be her friend right?"

"Of course why do you ask?"

The older women bent down to his height and grabbed his shoulders looking into his eyes.

"I need you to make me a promise, can you do that?"

"Ummm, sure what is it?"

"I need you to keep being her friend and I need you to protect her."

"Protect her from what? Is she ok!?

"She is fine but promise me ok? If she ever gets in trouble protect her."

"I will, I will help her anyway I can!"

**Flash back end**

Akihisa was awaken by his alarm clock and only sighed. He took a shower wondering what the new school would hold for him. When he was done he got dressed in a new out foot seeing as he wouldn't need to dress in his school clothes. He opened his closest and saw he had nothing to wear but the same clothes

"Dam nothing." he heard a knock and heard his sister open the door.

"Coming in."

The door opened and Akira walked in holding a bag. She saw her brother in a towel and blushed as she spoke.

"Nice to see you up, normally I would have to try something to wake you up."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, what do you want sis? I need to get ready for school but I'm having trouble finding anything to wear that isn't part of the old school dress code."

"Well after hearing you got into the school I went out and bought you a few new clothes."

"Really? Uhhh thanks sis you mind letting me get dressed?"

She nodded as she turned around making him sigh as he dropped his towel and got dressed. When he was done with the lower part of his body he told her to turn around. She did as she was told and saw him shirtless but sighed

"You ever going to tell me what happen?"

He didn't answer her as he just put on his new cloths. He walked over to the mirror and saw his new self. His old outfit now gone replaced with a pair of sneakers for running. He had on a pair of black pants with tints of dark red. He put on a white shirt and put on a blue jacket with a hood over his white shirt..

"Not the best look in the world but at least it's better than my old clothes. He said aloud walking to his desk and started packing a few of his personal things. After a few minutes he had his book bag packed with a few things.

"You're taking one of your books?"

He sighed as he nodded and looked at the book he was holding. It was the first book he had ever gotten from her and it was a keepsake.

"Yea, I mean why not I might bored at the school and who knows, I might meet other people who like her work."

"You really seem to like her books, do maybe have a thing for her?" Akira said with a dark aura as he just shrugged it off.

"Believe what you want but I don't know her at all." He told her lying through his teeth since his sister had always been studying, she never knew who he hung out with as a kid.

"Fine I believe you for now so better get going don't want to be late on your first day do you?"

"I guess not, but why bother? My title is the super high school level idiot.."

His sister just shrugged as she walked out of his room and headed for the door.

"I guess I'll be going sis."

"Take care."

He bid farewell to his sister and walked down the stairs heading for the train station. He managed to make good time arriving as the train almost left him.

"Made it! That was close… I just hope this new school doesn't end up being a drag like my old was. Maybe I should have done more info gathering on the other students that got in beside me?"

He sighed as he took a seat near the exit of the train. He looked out the window and saw buildings being passed as he saw the river. His eyes widen as he saw the school from the train. He had never seen it before just a few images on the site.

"I can't believe I can see the school from here? Hmm I wonder what it's like inside?"

He knew he wouldn't get an answer seeing as he was alone on the train which was odd. Who ever heard of a train being empty early in the morning? He sighed opening his pulling out his book looking tracing his hand over the cover. He opened it and got the picture from inside one of the pages he had to make sure his sister never found this picture. It was a picture of him standing with two older women and a man with his arms around them. But he was standing next a to a timid girl who he has known for a while. Before he could think anymore into the matter the train stopped letting him know he had arrived at his stop. He closed his book putting the picture back in.

"Time to go."

He stood up and walked out of the train putting the book back. He took a running start heading for the school but he saw the same thing or it was more like he didn't see anyone on the street.

"The same thing again… is this school really that impressive that there isn't anyone out this early?"

Akihisa kept his pace as he approached the school but saw someone standing outside.

"Who is that?"

Makoto Naegi just smiled looking up at his new school and couldn't believe that a normal person with no talent like him could get in into such an exclusive school. He thought about the day others that could have been picking he was chosen out of luck earning him the lucky student title.

"I still can't believe I managed to get in. well time to go inside."

He was about to set foot in front of the gate but stopped hearing someone call him.

"Hey wait up!"

Makoto looked behind him and saw an unknown teen running towards him.

Akihisa caught up with him and was catching his breath as he looked at Makoto.

"Sorry to stop you, but are you one of them? What I mean are you one of super high school levels?"

Makoto looked at the person in front of and thought about the question.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't really say I'm one them, who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Akihisa Yoshii and you are?"

"The names Makoto Naegi nice to meet you yoshii."

They both just shook hands each wondering the same thing about the other person.

"Um Yoshii do you mind if I ask what your good at?"

Akihisa just gave a nervous smile.

"Uhhhhh, well I guess you can me a student here? I just got my letter yesterday and well they gave me my title as well. What about you? You said you're not really a student but you must be one since you're outside the school."

Makoto just looked at the ground before speaking.

"Well, I'm the guy who got picked by a lucky draw and I was given the title super high school level lucky student. The title really seems to be meant for me since I'm not really good at anything."

"Boy do I know what that feels like. Wait you're the luck student that got chosen at random!?"

"Uhhhh, yea that's me." He said feeling a little down from the way Akihisa spoke.

"I guess we have something in common then."

"Why say that?"

"Like I said, I just got into the school without even applying."

"What? How did that happen?" Makoto asked Akihisa seeing him just sigh.

"From what I read in the letter I got they only want me in this school to make the others feel more important."

"Yoshii what are you talking about?"

"My title, is the super high school level idiot." Not sounding proud of his title

Akihisa saw Makoto's face light up with a small grin.

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was Naegi, I wish I was. Most of the people around me or at my school see me as the ultimate idiot, but to be seen as the supper high school level one really puts me down. Since hope academy pretty much confirmed it. There opinion matters to others more than mine so I'm pretty much screwed."

Naegi looked at Akihisa who had a dark aura around him with his title. He had admit his title of luck student was kind of sad seeing as he had no skills but being called an idiot and even having the title given to you by hope academy was worst.

"I guess we are in the same boat. The student who got the title of idiot."

"And the student who has no skills whatsoever and was picked at random."

They both sighed looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Do you think we are hated Naegi?"

"Maybe you are, but my life is pretty good. Sorry man."

Akihisa just looked at Makoto and sighed.

"You think our life here will be good or bad?" He asked Makoto as they both looked at the school in front of them.

"We just have to hope so yoshii beside we could meet some amazing people here you never know. So ready to go inside?"

"Sure why not, hey do you think we could be friends since we are a bit the same with no skills?"

"I really don't think we are the same since I think I'm a bit smarter then you I just don't have any skills."

He said with a grin getting a glare from Akihisa who just ignored the comment and just smiled.

"I may be an idiot but that doesn't mean I don't have any good skills."

They both just let out a laugh laughing at each other misfortunes one being the lucky student well while the other is the idiot student. They both walked into the school wondering the school would hold for them. The moment they reach the entrance their vision started to blur.

"Huh? What happening? Yoshii do you know what's going on?"

Makoto looked over to Akihisa and saw that he had fallen to the ground dropping his bag releasing what he had inside. Makoto saw a picture fall out of a book, as he fell to his knees he caught a glimpse of the picture before seeing the darkness….

….

"….hmmm,uhhhh."

Makoto had awoken and found himself in a dark empty class room. He realized he was on a desk holding a piece of paper. He saw that the windows were sealed shot making him wonder why?

"Uhhhhh, yoshii what happen?"

….

"Yoshii?"

Makoto looked around noticed Akihisa was gone and nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he? More importantly where am I? I entered the school at the same time as Yoshii but we passed out. Hmmm am I inside the school, this looks like a class room is this a note?"

"He opened his hand seeing the note he was holding reading it.

"Welcome to hope peak academy, we welcome you as well as the others please meet up with others.."

"So I guess this means I really am in hope peak academy but where is Yoshii? Did he leave me behind? No I doubt he would just leave me like that but where is he we both passed out and then…."

Makoto put his hand on his head trying to remember but couldn't. For some reason his memory was hazy and he couldn't remember anything. He decided it was best to look around for other people and see if they knew anything.

"I need to see if Yoshi is around here and see if he has found anything. But first I should check the class room and see if missed anything."

In another room Akihisa started to stir awake opening his eyes seeing he was on the floor. He picked himself up rubbing the back of his head looking around him and saw something in his hand. It was his picture but it had been ripped in two and only had the side with a small girl.

His eyes widen at its sight, he looked around and saw he was in a room filled with TV monitors and cameras.

"I must be in some sort of visual room? But where's Makoto? I need to find out what's going on, huh?"

He looked in front of him and saw a small screen turned on. He walked over to it and saw a message.

"_Welcome to hope peak academy Akihisa Yoshii please enjoy your stay please meet up with the others so the opening ceremony can begin. You head master."_

As he finished read the screen turned red showing a picture of a weird black and white bear bear holding a sign.

"Don't be late!"

* * *

**I hope this chapter turned out well I had to go into a bit of back story with Yoshii and well you know who already. Yoshii title is as is will it change later? No one knows but for now lets see how things. note I will kill a few people that didn't die in the game to add new cases and new drama I might also do a bad end like the game did. What will future hold and how will Akihisa past fit into the story.**

**The pairing will be AkihisaxAsahina as for Naegi well will I follow the first chapter or spare someone that it meant to die making anew pairing. That's for you to guess. But what about yoshii past with her? I have one final thing to say I have a poll on my profile please vote it will let me know if fans will want me to work more on my normal fics or more on my cross over fics like this one earning more updates faster since I do love this game and want to take this fic and others very far.. note since yoshii will be paired with Asahina it doesn't really mean one of them or both cant be killed maybe one will die only time will tell.**


End file.
